All Things Forgotten
by pandabear12345
Summary: Ianto is prepared to leave the hub at the hub at the end of the day but Jack has other plans. (Rated M: Caution) Jack/Ianto {Also: Don't own Torchwood in any way, sadly.}


**A/N: Okay so, I've written a lot of fan fiction but I've never written any explicit M rated one's so please review, give me tips, and be nice since this is my first one. Thanks! **

Ianto was cleaning up his station before heading out with the gang. They were all going to see a movie...something called "The Dark Knight." They said it had something to do with _Batman. _Right before he grabbed his jacket to head out Jack called to him from his office, "Hey Ianto can I talk to you in a minute."

Ianto let out an exhasperated sigh but nodded, "I'll be right back." He yelled to Owen, Gwen, and Tosh who were already half way through the cog door. They nodded and Ianto started up the stairs. He entered the room a little frustrated, "Jack I was just about to-"

Jack practically pounced on him and pinned him to the wall. Ianto felt a sudden surge of arousal and panic. What if the gang had come back? They needed to close the shades or someone would see them. He couldn't be doing this now! He had something else he needed to do, "Jack-" he said slightly disappointed in himself and the fact he'd have to leave.

Jack just persisted and kissed down his neck finger his tie trying to get it undone. "Be quite, Yan."

Oh who was he kidding? Ianto was already delved deep into what Jack was doing and going to the movies was forgotten. He groaned leaning back on the table as Jack nuzzled down his chest as he ripped off his shirt. Ianto brought the captain back up to his face and he kissed him. The two rolled to the ground as their tongue's explored each other's mouths. Ianto swirled his tongue around Jack's teeth causing him to thrust upward lightly.

Jack made quick work of Ianto's belt and jeans and the tea boy did the same to the captain. Ianto didn't even care that the two of them were on the wood floor. Even if he was on top he doubted Jack cared. The two of the rolled over again. Ianto's backbone felt the cold hard floor, but Jack thrusting forward made him forget it completely. The two just swayed back and forth rapidly. Ianto moaned lightly whenever his lover's cock delved deeper inside of him.

The captain grabbed the back of Ianto's head as they both came, shaking into each other. They were now sprawled out on the floor. Ianto was still shaking slightly, his hair was damp with sweat. (And right after he took a shower, thanks Jack.)

Memories were suddenly flooding his mind. He was supposed to meet the gang at the movie. He was supposed to be doing something else yet he had gotten so caught up in Jack that all things had been forgotten because he had been having (pretty much daily) sex with his boss. It wasn't unusual but it needed to stop...at certain times.

But when he flipped over on the ground to tell Jack he needed go back to his real life the Captain hauled him up with two hands, "let's do it on the floor instead of the bed."

Ianto shrugged agreeing. Who was he kidding? He wasn't ever going to turn this down.

Jack pushed him down onto the bed and the routine started again. His boss wrapped his legs around the teaboy and pushing himself inside of him. Ianto whimpered softly. They were now immesely comfortable. They grinded together, their groins touching every few seconds. Ianto leaned his head into Jack's shoulder and then had a thought. He suddenly smirked and brought his hand down to Jack's cock and slithered down the handsome man's body. Jack groaned as Ianto swirled his tongue around it and bobbed up and down.

He came back up and kissed him pushing him down on top of the bed. That's when the heard it. Tosh scream. Ianto froze and turned red. Jack just laughed. He had a perfectly good view of the door. Tosh was covering her eyes with her hands, "Can you two please cover yourselves?" She begged. Jack pulled his pants up and slid on a shirt refusing to button it up.

Ianto pulled on his close and once he started buttoning up his shirt he told Tosh the coast was clear. Ianto was still red faced with embarassment. This was all Jack's fault. Though, Tosh's sweet uncaring face vanquished the anger from him. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you two were um. Gwen and Owen told me to go see if you were coming Ianto..."

Ianto chuckled nervously and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. It was covered with sweat now. He couldn't possibly present himself like this. "Not today, Tosh, sorry."

"What happened though?"

"Let's just say things heated up." Jack said with his intended grin. He put two hands on Ianto shoulders, "You can go now Tosh. And avoid getting into explicit detail about what you just saw, you know how much it upsets Yan."

"I'm right here you twat."

Jack grinned. Tosh smiled, "Ok uh. Bye. See you tomorrow!" She left.

"So," the captain started, "Where did we leave off."

_**fin**_

**so, please review, I know it's a little short but I'm sort of a coward when I'm writing M rated stories. So please review to give me tips or just to give a review. Thanks!**


End file.
